What Happened in the Lab
by bluishmist
Summary: In this strange place of vampires and werewolves...what if there was something new? A force that neither side could handle?


No one would have ever thought it possible to create a human killing machine…at least, not in the way that the government was doing it. It seemed an impossible task as one failure after another followed. But the day would come when an experiment succeeded, and they would regret ever attempting such a task.

Two government chemists were approaching the experimental lab where they tested their products on humans raised as fighters and killers. It was a sick job, and they knew it, but the pay they received kept them working on it. "Is everything ready?" one of the men asked. "Yes," the other replied. "The chemicals are ready and the test subject is strapped in for testing." "Alright, let's get this over with."

They entered a room marked "Lab Personal Only." Inside the room were many test tubes and equipment, everything geared to creating the perfect human killer. At the center there was a boy around the age of seventeen strapped to a table. As the men entered, the boy turned his head in their direction. A snarl ripped his throat and he began to struggle against the binds and chains that held him in place. "You guys are trash!" He yelled in rage. "How can you even attempt such an experiment and live your lives like nothing is wrong?! We are people too, not guinea pigs for an experiment!"

The chemists stood there for a moment, stunned. Never had a test subject had the mind to speak out before. Usually they would snarl and growl and attempt to escape their binds to kill. Their eyes would burn with a killer's intent. The boy's however, burned with a disgusted rage. It seemed he had a mind of his own. "You actually understand what is happening here?" One of the chemists asked. "Would I be speaking otherwise?" the boy answered, staring at him with his angered filled brown eyes. The chemists looked at each other. "Let's begin," the other chemist said. With that, they commenced their experiment.

"You people are all the same!" The boy screamed now. "You cling to your greed at the expense of others lives! One day that greed will be the end of you!" He was silenced as a machine taped his mouth shut. His eyes burned with extreme rage, and he struggled harder to escape the binds that held him in place, but to no avail. A mechanical arm was lowered. At the end of it was a needle filled with a strange green liquid. The liquid seemed to give off a strange light, as if it were glowing in the dark. In the next instant, the needle was stuck into his arm and the liquid injected into his system.

The boy could feel the liquid coursing through his veins and burning his entire body. The pain was extreme and he had never felt anything like it. Had his mouth not been covered his screams could have shattered the glass that was in the room. However, all that came out was a muffled "arrrrrmph" as his scream was cut off by the tape. The muscles of his neck expanded and his veins popped out, the only thing that indicted his screaming.

The needle was pulled out and the bleeding stopped, but the pain the boy felt continued on like a never ending fire. A moment later a second mechanical arm was lowered. The liquid in this needle glowed red. This too was injected into his system. The feeling that passed through him was one of icy coldness. For a moment, he felt the pain stop, and he relaxed in relief. His relief was short-lived however. A moment later the pain came back, only it was twice as bad this time around. It blinded him to the point where he lost consciousness. The machine monitoring his heart suddenly went dead. The chemists mistook that for him dying. They deemed this one another failure and were already cleaning up. They shut off the machinery and commenced storing everything away. That was a fatal mistake.

While they cleaned, they didn't notice the boy's eyes open. They didn't hear him pull himself free of the bindings with a strength that was inhuman, nor the steps that he took as he approached them. The men separated. One went towards the test tubes while the other went to handle the machines. The boy went for the man handling the test tubes. The man turned around just as the boy had gotten behind him. He dropped the test tubes.

He screamed a blood curdling scream when he saw him alive. In an instant, the boy cut off his screaming by covering his mouth with one hand. His other hand gripped his shoulders. He pulled his head up while pushing his body down. A sickening snap was heard as the chemist's neck broke. A moment later a horrifying ripping sound cut through the air as the chemist's head was torn clean off of his shoulders. Blood squirted from his body and came down like rain, covering the floor and soaking the boy.

The other chemist, who had been witnessing this, ran as fast as he could to the alarm switch. That's as far as he would get before he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He was frozen, as the pain began to blind his senses. As he lost consciousness, he looked down and was terrified of what he was seeing. A hand was sticking out of his stomach. He looked back, afraid of what he was going to see. He looked into the pair of deep crimson eyes of the boy who had stuck his arm through him. Just before the second chemist blacked out, he hit the alarm switch.

The boy stared at him with cold angry eyes as the chemist died. He pulled his hand out of him as he heard the alarm blare throughout the entire facility. The chemist's body collapsed onto the floor. The boy ran to the door and in one swift movement destroyed it, and escaped. The government had finally succeeded. The boy was silent and deadly, inhumanly powerful and tactical, the perfect killing machine, however, he was now on the loose, with no one to control him…

Well...this is the first chapter

I hope you liked it

Please Review


End file.
